The present invention relates generally to fluid transfer system fittings and connectors and, in particular, to a connector assembly for connecting to a fluid conduit in a fluid transfer system.
Fittings and connectors for fluid transfer systems, such as automotive hydraulic brake systems, are well known. The connectors are used to couple and assemble various elements of the fluid system. A principal goal in fluid transfer system connector design is to prevent leakage while not restricting fluid flow, especially critical in brake systems.
A typical automotive hydraulic brake system includes a master cylinder that is actuated by the brake pedal. High pressure fluid lines, typically constructed of steel, are in fluid communication with and extend from the master cylinder adjacent to each of the brake cylinders at the wheels of the vehicle, and a flexible brake hose extends from each of the brake cylinders. A connector is used to couple and assemble each of the fluid lines to each associated brake hose. A typical prior art connecting assembly includes a pipe nut, which is retained to the fluid line by a pipe flare and a fitting that is attached to the brake hose and secured to the brake hose via a crimp. The brake hose includes an eyelet for facilitating the attachment of the brake hose fitting. The pipe nut is attached to the brake hose fitting by a threaded connection, allowing the connection of the brake pipe to the brake hose, thus becoming one unit.
The crimping feature of the prior art connecting assembly, however, has been found to be restrictive to the brake fluid flow, which negatively affects the specific brake function and the overall vehicle brake system. In addition, the brake hose fitting of the prior art connecting assembly is disadvantageously expensive and is complicated to manufacture. The prior art connecting assembly is also cumbersome and time-consuming to couple and assemble during the installation process.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a means for connecting a fluid conduit in a fluid transfer system that does not restrict fluid flow. It is desirable to reduce the overall cost and complexity of fluid transfer systems and of their respective fittings and connectors while continuing to maintain the hydraulic integrity of the fluid transfer system. It is also desirable to simplify the assembly and reduce the manufacturing costs of the fluid transfer system and to reduce the number of parts supplied for the fluid transfer system.